Summer Vacation
by AmericanMercury
Summary: This is a light read. It's supposed to be cute, but one can only hope. It is gonna be a Daikari, but in the mid-end Takari fans should like it too.


ficcy

Author's Note: This is another fic. It isn't very dramatic, and I hope to be a teensy bit funny. It is a Daikari though. (consider yourself warned...) Tell me whatcha think! Thanx! =)  
  
Disclaimer (written by Grog): -Me. -No. -Own. -Digi. -Mon. *Grog thinks a moment* -Duh.   
*************  
Tai shook his head and grinned in spite of himself. He continued watch a young man inside the airport being beat over the head by an old woman and her suitcase. Tai could see the tall youth's mouth move in pain. He held his briefcase over his head as a shield and ran for it. As the man escaped through the automatic doors, his bag was caught and he sprawled onto the sidewalk. Massaging his back and glowering, he turned and made a rude gesture at the old woman, who was brandishing a fist at him through the window.  
Come now, Davis, Tai feigned disapproval, while his friend climbed into the car next to him. Is that any way to treat a nice old lady?  
Davis mumbled something about not making old ladies like they used to, and buckled his seatbelt.   
Tai laughed. Should I tell Kari about your little mishap, or should I save it as blackmail for later?  
Daisuki just glared.   
Tai continued his torture with relish, You know, I have never heard of a man being beat up by an old lady half his size. It'll be funny to see Kari's face... He trailed off.  
Davis ignored him. His head slid down with a thunk on dashboard and he moaned.   
Tai sighed and drove home in amused silence.  
*******************  
Kari handed Davis an ice pack for his head, and stifled a giggle. She regained her composure, On another subject, how's college going all the way over in America?  
Davis mumbled.  
Meet any beautiful girls? She asked. She giggled again and sat down next to him.  
Too many. Davis looked up at her, American girls are silly, and not very smart. He opened his mouth to say the contrary about certain Japanese girls, but shut it again, his ears turning slightly red.  
If Kari noticed, she ignored it. They can't be all bad.  
How about you?  
Me what?  
Meet any beautiful girls?  
Kari blinked. So did Davis, until recognition dawned on him.  
OH! I mean guys, He blushed,   
Kari couldn't control the laughter this time and had to go to the kitchen. Tai, who was walking in, gave her a strange look and took her place on the couch.  
You are doomed for eternity my friend.  
Davis raised an eyebrow in thought. That's why you like me now, isn't it?  
Tai frowned, You aren't being philosophical, are you?  
No, I'm serious.  
Uh, oh. Tai's eyes got wide, Davis? Serious? Satan must need sled dogs!  
Davis pretended not to hear. You like me because you know I can't have her.  
Tai grinned malevolently,   
Davis let go of his ice pack and hit Tai square in the face with one of the couch pillows.   
********************  
Kari was fixing dinner when Davis came in. Tai left to go pick up Matt, he said Matt doesn't have a car.  
Kari didn't look up, He has a car, it's in the shop.  
Davis took in a big whiff of the cookng stew. Mmm. When did you learn to cook?  
Not too long ago. Kari laughed. Get this: Tai wanted to teach me!  
Davis faked a scream.  
I know. Kari smiled, Mom insisted that she teach me how to make stew, steak, and bread before I left for the university. She wouldn't let Tai teach me.  
Smart woman. Davis chuckled.  
  
After a period of silence in which Davis seriously doubted that he had ever held the crest of courage, he asked, If you want to avoid the hassle of cooking for all of us tommorrow... I can take you to that new French restaurant downtown.  
He crossed his fingers in very hopeful silence.   
I'd love to go! Kari answered happily, That's really sweet of you!  
Davis made a gesture when she wasn't looking and whispered,   
Kari looked at him, Hey! Maybe TK will want to come too!  
Davis upheld a false smile and murmured a that'd be nice' before leaving the kitchen and making a barfing noise.  
Kari looked proud of herself while she watched him leave. Sora walked in. What are you smiling about?  
Kari giggled. Davis still likes me.  
Sora sighed, What did you do to him.  
He asked me on a date and I said yes.   
Sora looked disbelieving, then disapproving, Aaaaand, what did you do to him?  
Kari grinned a little mischeviously, Asked him if TK could come.  
That was mean! Sora smiled despite her comment, But TK has a meeting tommorrow evening.  
Kari replied innocently, Davis doesn't know that.  
******  
*ducks the flying fruit from Takari fans* Please R&R =)  



End file.
